


Cloudgaze

by minis0de



Series: New Rules [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, its a sequel to my yeonbin prom one cause so many people loved it, soobin mom is still a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: Soobin laughed timidly at the other boy excitement. He quickly scanned the menu, he loved most of the drinks so choosing one proved to be a challenge until he saw something that caught his attention."I think I'm going to order…this one!" Soobin pointed at the menu. "Boyfriend."(or: Soobin and Yeonjun's first date after their prom meeting.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: New Rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821706
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	Cloudgaze

**Author's Note:**

> i promised a sequel, and i deliver it! i know it's small but if you're interested in more of these two after this i still might continue the series! thank you so so much for reading

"Are you sure this looks good?" Soobin asked, looking at himself in the mirror. He had chosen to wear a simple attire with a purple cardigan and some light denim jeans. He found his apparel quite simple but his mother kept assuring him it looked very sweet. 

"You look cute! I'm sure he won't even care how you're dressed…" His mother teased him, ruffling his hair. Soobin tried to straighten it again. 

His _date_ with Yeonjun was in about an hour and the restless feeling on his bones seemed to grow heavier the past couple of hours. They were texting about it early and Yeonjun had mentioned that he was preparing himself for the occasion which had immediately sent Soobin's brain into a spiral of thoughts. 

Yeonjun was taking extra care and effort for the date and there he was still on his pajamas. 

So that's why he got dressed and ended up even asking his mom for opinion, which turned out to be a regret. 

"My little boy is going on a date! That's so cute." His mom babbled as she sat right behind him on his bed. 

"Isn't it weird me dating one of your students?" Soobin asked. 

"He's not my student anymore and he's a handsome boy. A handsome boy for my handsome son." 

"I don't feel very handsome right now…" Soobin confessed, sitting next to her. She just threw her arm around his shoulders and brought him close to her, in an awkward side hug. "You'll be fine." 

Before Soobin could say anything, they heard the doorbell ring. 

"I guess he's here already…" He said, walking towards the door. He straightened his clothes yet again before opening the door and gaping at the boy standing in front of him. 

Yeonjun was wearing some grey plaid pants, a dark blue sweater that hanged low on his shoulders exposing his collarbones and a beret. His blue hair looked messy but in a styled way and Soobin felt weak in the knees once again. 

Throughout the weeks after prom, while they were dealing with exams and last classes, they decided to hold on to their date and wait till summer vacation finally hit on their door. They often saw each other in school, Yeonjun always finding a way to say hello to him with a hug and occasionally a cheek kiss. 

And for those weeks Soobin has always admired the way the other boy dressed, always so different and put together compared to him who just wakes up and picks the first sweater off his closet. 

Yet today the boy looked so beautiful, with a little bit of extra effort and he knew it was because of him. That immediately made his heart beat fast. 

"Hey bunny." Yeonjun said, waving slightly at him. Even despite their growing relationship the past weeks, Yeonjun has always been nothing but polite to him, a true gentleman. 

Something his mom liked a lot. 

"You look very good today Yeonjun." His mom said from the back of the room, Soobin cheeks immediately heating up. He forgot she was still there as he stood and gawked at the other boy, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

"Thank you, Miss Choi, it's good to see you again." 

"A little bird told me you did well on your English exam…" She mocked and they both laughed bearing in mind she was his English teacher. Yeonjun just politely smiled and thanked her. "Boys I'll leave you alone. Are you coming for dinner Soobin?" 

Soobin looked panicked at Yeonjun, the other boy just raising his shoulders and smiling dangerously at him. 

"I'm not sure mom. I'll text you." Soobin just said and she nodded, giving him a cheek kiss and dismissing them. 

Once they were alone outside, Yeonjun extended his hand as if asking for permission to grab his. Soobin smiled, immediately lacing their fingers and starting to walk with the boy by his side. 

"I would say sorry for my mom again but she's the cutest mom ever so I can't…"

Yeonjun giggled. "It's okay. I always liked her and now I have to make a good impression, so no need to apologize." 

"You already made a good impression. She's always asking about you and how you're doing and when is it socially acceptable to invite you to dinner." 

"The answer is yes; it is acceptable now." Yeonjun mocked and Soobin smiled at him, enjoying the way he felt always less shy next to Yeonjun, more confident in himself. 

"So…you look very good today." Soobin started, feeling slightly embarrassed but not trying to showcase it. Yeonjun seemed to immediately glow at the compliment, as he always did. 

"Thank you! Not so bad yourself, this looks pretty on you." He said, picking up Soobin's cardigan. He smiled shyly and continued to lead them into the movie theater for their film. 

They decided to take a walk there instead of riding Yeonjun's bike. They actually had a whole conversation over that on the phone where Soobin complained about being a bit afraid of riding it even after the other boy had assure him it was absolutely safe. He always felt an idiot saying things like that and being _tame_ like many have called him before. 

But Yeonjun always made him feel reassured and never pressured him which he treasured. Although he was sure he was ready to step out of his comfort zone for this boy. 

Maybe not yet with the motorcycle though…

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" Soobin asked, trying to make conversation but also showing genuine interest in the boy. 

Yeonjun hummed at that, thinking. "Hopefully hanging out more with you."

"Aish...Stop!" Soobin giggled shyly and pushing the other boy away. Yeonjun just laughed and continued talking:

"I'm serious. But also, maybe picking a hobby before college or something." 

"Ah yeah… I wanted to learn how to knit. Maybe we can do it together?" Soobin asked before realizing what a stupid suggestion it was. 

"That's a great idea Bunny!" Yeonjun answered, not finding it stupid at all. "I'm really good at sewing but I never tried knitting, could be a good idea." 

Soobin hummed proudly. 

Once upon reaching the cinema, the choice of the movie was easy. There was a scary movie in display that Yeonjun was interested in but instead of forcing it he said _I know you don't like them_ and decided to go for the action movie instead. Soobin felt a bit frustrated about it, he didn't want to feel like a burden on the other boy who had to choose something else to please him, or look too boring. 

"What's wrong bunny?" Yeonjun asked as they placed their order on the popcorns and sodas. They stood incredibly close to each other, Yeonjun's hands resting lightly on his waist. 

"Nothing…"

Yeonjun whined, a pout reaching his lips. Soobin was so weak for this boy. "Soobinnie…" The nickname made him shiver but before he could answer they were interrupted by the employee who coughed to get their attention and handle them their order. 

"Thank you." Soobin said politely before starting to walk to the room, expecting Yeonjun to follow him. The other boy did but before they got a chance to enter, he stopped and forced him to keep eye contact with him. 

"Bunny…" Yeonjun insisted once again and Soobin was so _weak._

"I'm just… I feel like you wanted to watch the other movie and didn't because of me. I'm sorry for being so boring…"

Yeonjun's facial expressions seemed to relax as he showed a bit of worry before. He simply hugged Soobin, despite the huge bucket of popcorn he held and laughed casually. 

"I'm not upset! We both have to enjoy this date and just because you don't like horror movies doesn't mean you're boring. Okay? I pinky promise. Anywhere with you will be fine." 

And Soobin smiled at that, blushing and leading them inside the room to look for their seats. 

For the most part the movie seemed interesting but Soobin couldn't stop thinking about the boy sitting next to him. Yeonjun was absolutely focused on the screen in front of them but he looked so beautiful doing so and Soobin was way too enamored to ignore. He tried to distract himself by grabbing some popcorn to eat from the bucket in the middle of them but clearly the other boy had a similar idea because they reached for it at the same time, their hands touching at the top of the bucket like a typical cliché. 

Needless to say, Soobin blushed hard at that, struggling to remove his hand and spilling most of the food on the ground. Yeonjun chuckled, covering his mouth careful not to be too loud. 

"Like this is easier." Yeonjun whispered, taking the bucket to the seat next to him and reaching for Soobin's hand, lacing their fingers and getting closer to the boy. 

Soobin blushed involuntary. _Yeah that was definitely better._

The rest of the movie went by smoothly. Yeonjun ended up resting his head on Soobin's shoulder during it, their hands still laced. Soobin wondered how natural it all felt, how he used to have such hard times connecting with people and letting himself be so comfortable around someone new and somehow…. somehow Yeonjun felt differently. 

Easy. 

"That was nice!" Yeonjun said when they got outside the establishment. Their hands were still laced and Soobin found it less uncomfortable than he thought it would be. During the movie Yeonjun kept playing with his fingers, almost without thinking and that proved to be a distraction, so he only caught parts and bits of the movie. He nodded nonetheless, leading them into the bubble tea place. 

"It's my favorite place." Soobin said, pointing at the cozy looking cafe.

"I'm excited. And the names of the drinks are so funny...check this out." Yeonjun said, speeding up to read the menu. " _Sunburn._ Fitting." 

Soobin laughed timidly at the other boy excitement. He quickly scanned the menu, he loved most of the drinks so choosing one proved to be a challenge until he saw something that caught his attention. 

"I think I'm going to order…this one!" Soobin pointed at the menu. " _Boyfriend_."

Yeonjun looked at him surprised and Soobin tried to keep his straight expression but failing to contain his smirk. 

"I'll order one too." Yeonjun said, asking the lady at the register for two. "If it was this easy to order a boyfriend in real life…" Yeonjun tone was laced with irony and Soobin giggled. 

They found a small table by the corner, with couches surrounding it. Yeonjun immediately plumped down, pulling Soobin in his space and letting the other boy fit right by his side. They drank their bubble tea in peace, talking about school and what they've been watching on Netflix these days.

It was fun, easy. Soobin loved it. He wanted more. 

When Yeonjun was checking his phone and scrolling through Instagram, the other boy took his time to take in the moment. Sitting so close to Yeonjun, his arm around him. He looked up and saw how beautiful Yeonjun looked, losing himself for a while in the shape of his lips thinking… thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him. 

"Do I have something in my face Bunny?" Yeonjun teased, not once taking his eyes off his phone. 

Soobin blushed, averting his stare to his drink that seemed way more interesting now. "Nothing." 

Yeonjun hummed, locking the phone and pulling Soobin for a hug. The tall boy got surprised by it, raising his eyebrows in question but still hugging back and rubbing his hands on Yeonjun's back. 

"What's that for?" Soobin asked. 

Yeonjun giggled. "You're cute. Just wanted to give you a hug." 

"I love hugs." Soobin said, trying to make himself small in the other boy arms. 

They ended up going for a walk in the park later. After spending their time in the cafe until they thought it had been way too long, they got up and Yeonjun immediately came up with the new plan with an excuse that he wanted to show the other something.

They walked to the nearest park together, always goofing around during their time. Yeonjun kept insisting for them to play a game and every time they saw someone on the street that caught their eye they had to come up with a story. So far Yeonjun had come up with the most creative one, joking about a lady dressed in a cat knitted sweater being a secret agent gathering information for her cat world domination plan. Soobin had laughed about that for 10 minutes and Yeonjun looked at him with such fond eyes that the tall boy couldn’t miss it. 

“Look at that! It’s a mushroom!” Soobin said excitingly, going into the green fields and checking all the plants and fungi that were growing. “Yeonjun look!” He called, turning around and noticing the other boy taking pictures of him in his phone. 

Soobin immediately blushed, getting up to stop the other boy. Despite his efforts Yeonjun didn’t drop his phone, giggling the whole time at how the other was so embarrassed.

“I bet they didn’t even turn out good.” 

“Are you kidding me? They turned out great.” Yeonjun said sincerely, checking the pictures he took and smiling to his phone. “Great memories I want to keep forever.”

Soobin blushed at that, hiding his face behind his hands and continuing to check the plants on the ground. Shortly after, Yeonjun joined him, his phone nowhere in sight. He got down and picked up a small wild yellow flower and tried to place it on Soobin’s ear.

“Stay still…” He said, trying to adjust it into Soobin’s hair. He was so focused and his lips were starting to form a small pout and Soobin was so endeared, so enamored. His heart started to beat fast at their proximity, and even if he tried, he couldn’t avert his stare from the other boy’s lips. 

Yeonjun seemed to notice this and after the flower was well secured, he looked at Soobin’s eyes, his hands quickly finding the other boy’s waist again. They were so close, the younger boy breath seemed to get caught on his lungs. 

“Thank you.” Yeonjun said all of a sudden and Soobin quirked his eyebrows, inquisitive. 

“For what?”

“Just...being here. I’m really glad I had the guts to speak with you at prom. Couldn’t imagine missing someone like you in my life.”

Soobin blushed at the sincerity behind the other boy words. The thing was that he felt the exact same way. All the text conversations he had with Yeonjun with the share pictures and songs, all of their late-night calls when one of them always fell asleep eventually, their little encounters in school to this date, all of that grew so quickly as a routine for Soobin and he appreciated it so much. It felt right to let the other boy know. 

“I feel the same way.” Soobin said blushing. He was never someone to take a first step, to take the initiative but he could feel the atmosphere around them. Could feel the heavy lingering emotions in both his and Yeonjun stare. The boy must’ve felt the same, his hands tightening in his waist and a smile erupting in his expression. Soobin closed his eyes and took the step in, the first one, and let his lips touch Yeonjun’s.

He panicked for a second about how to continue to kiss back, granted he didn’t have much experience. Thankfully he didn’t have to fear as Yeonjun immediately took control of the kiss, his hands moving to cup Soobin’s face and adjusting their stance, without ever breaking the kiss. Yeonjun kissed softly, a slight pull to his lips but still intoxicating. Soobin melted in the other touch, his arms coming to lace around Yeonjun’s middle, trying to breathe through his nose.

It ended quickly but the butterflies in his stomach didn’t seem to calm down; He didn’t dare to open his eyes until he heard Yeonjun giggle and couldn’t contain his own.

“Hi.” Yeonjun said and his smile was so wide, Soobin felt his heart clench with happiness. 

“Hi. I hope that was okay.” Soobin joked, a bit self-conscious even if the other had returned the kiss just as enthusiastically.

Yeonjun suddenly hugged him tight, tried to spin him around but failing, leading to the both of them to fall into the grass. They laughed, ignoring the pain the fall could’ve caused and just focused on each other, Yeonjun pulling Soobin into his embrace. 

“More than okay Bunny. I think I might do it again.” He said, pecking Soobin affectionately on the lips, a slight red tint covering his cheeks. 

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you the whole day.” Soobin confessed.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you since I met you at prom.” Yeonjun said and both of them laughed. “Want to cloud gaze?” He finished, pointed at the sky where the clouds wondered that afternoon.

Soobin simply nodded. “That one looks like a heart.” He pointed out.

“Cheesy.” Yeonjun mocked it.

“Ah...you like it.” Soobin sang without noticing the weight of his words. 

“I really...really do.” Yeonjun finished, kissing Soobin’s temple.

They stayed in the park for some time after that, still trying to find the shape of the clouds and on a search for bugs - Yeonjun’s idea which Soobin immediately fell for. When the sun started to set in the sky, Soobin remembered the promise he had made to his mom.

“I haven’t texted my mom if I’m going home to dinner or not…”

“Well...what do you want to do?” Yeonjun asked, both of them already walking, hand in hand, to the entrance. 

“Is it too early to ask for you to dine with us?” Soobin asked hopefully. The other just brought him close by the neck, kissing him again deeply, giggling into the action. 

“I would absolutely love that Bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bffietxt)
> 
> (dropping my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/minis0de) here! if you ever want to contribute)


End file.
